


Karen

by LemonAngel



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Incest, Cum eating., Dirty Talk, Eating come out of an ass, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonAngel/pseuds/LemonAngel
Relationships: Karen Wheeler & Mike Wheeler, Karen Wheeler/Mrs. Sinclair
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Karen set her wine on the rim of the tub. She put her hair up and stepped out of her bathrobe. The water was pleasantly warm, the bubbles tickling the inside of her thighs as she sat in water.  
Nancy had moved out last year, and Ted had taken Holly to the county fair in the next county. Mike was home for his birthday, but he told his parents he didn't want anything special for it.  
Karen thought they'd order pizza and maybe watch a movie, Mike's choice. As long at it wasn't one of the Star Wars movies. She didn't understand them. Even a horror movie where the girls got naked and had sex, then killed. Karen could watch that. She looked over at the door. "Hmm." Mike would never hear her.

  
She flipped back a few pages in her book. There was a hot sex scene she'd read last night. She brought her hand up to her left breast and gently tugged at her nipple. A wave of pleasure rippled through her body as she read the passage.

  
"Rex, let me take you in my mouth. I am your woman, I want to please you in the way the other girls won't."

  
"Who writes this garbage?" Karen said aloud. It didn't matter, it would work it's magic as she read. Her ran her fingers down her body, ending between her thighs, and her throbbing sweetness. She

lightly pressed against it and continued to read:

  
"Oh God Belinda, take it, take me deep into your mouth." Belinda did as he commanded. Holding on to his engorged member and slightly parted her lips. She let him push it in until her mouth was filled. She twirled her tongue around the glistening head and pressed her lips together as she made her way down his length. Finally Rex could not stand it anymore he grunted and his hot seed erupted into her mouth. She swallowed his love gulping it down as fast as she was able. It was too much, the excess dripped from the corners of her mouth down her chin.  
Karen moaned and orgasmed. She hadn't come as hard as she wanted to, not like last night, but it was enough to take the edge off.

  
She was done with the tub. She left the book there, put her bathrobe and grabbed her glass of wine.

She thought she heard Mike as she walked towards her room, his door was ajar. She stopped and put her ear to the space "Unh, fuck, that's it. Suck it. Suck it hard."

  
He's masterbating. Karen was instantly wet. "I want to watch." She thought to herself. She was able to see him. The door was open just enough. She closed one eye and let the other adjust to the dimly lit room.

  
Mike had his hand around his penis, he was stroking himself slowly. He wasn't huge, but Karen thought that he could easily make her come if he was inside her. Thrusting and pounding against her clit. 

  
"I'm gonna come." Mike was moaning. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna come."

  
She watched has he ejactulated over his chest, pumping himself with his hand. Karen came while watching her son's orgasm. She quickly backed away away tip-toed to her room.

“Oh, God, his penis, it was beautiful. I want it inside me, in mouth, anywhere.” Karen couldn't stop thinking about what she'd witnessed. Her son was pleasuring himself, and obviously fantasing that he was receiving oral sex.

  
Finally Karen couldn't stand it. She put on her robe and walked back to Mike's bedroom, she knocked lightly on the door. Mike sounded a little startled but said, "Come on in, Mom." The room was dimly lit as she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Mike only wore sleep pants to bed, so she glanced quickly at his well toned tummy. She could see the mostly dry spots where his come had landed. 

  
She playfully ran a finger around his stomach and through those spots. "Mike! You are in really good shape." She put her finger in her mouth and got little taste of his semen.

  
"A personal trainer should probably look the part."

  
"I suppose you're right."

  
Karen could feel her vaginal lubrication seeping from her. "It's now or never." She thought.

  
Her breathing deepened. "Mike, can you get hard for me? I want you so badly. Did I really just say that? I'm so embarrassed, that's like a bad line out of those trashy novels I read. I want you in my mouth. I want to suck on you."

  
Mike lifted his hips and pulled down his sleep pants. He was magnificently beautiful. "I can do this one of two ways Mike. You can instruct your innocent mother how to properly suck you. Or, you can sit on the edge of then bed, I'll get on my knees and you can feel what it's like to have your penis in the mouth of an experienced woman who loves you."

  
Mike moved to sit on the edge of the bed, is erection, bobbing heavily as it twitched in anticipation. Karen realized that she'd misjudged his size. He wasn't huge but he was much bigger when his love was inches from her mouth. Karen was one of those women who believed that the most intimate way to show her love was to swallow her son's orgasm. 

  
She saw that his balls were large and tight up underneath him. They were also beautiful, she held the base of his penis and licked them. Her tongue stretching almost to his musty hole. She worked or way up the shaft, and took the shiny head of his penis into her mouth. 

  
"Oh, mom. Oh, that feels good."

  
She took him about half way, her tongue swirling around the head the whole time. When she pulled back, she locked her lips just past the head and gave it two quick pulls without letting it leave her mouth. She did this 4 or 5 times, each time Mike's breathing got more intense.

  
"Oh, God. Thank you mom. Oh God. Oh God. I'm gonna come. Oh God."

  
Karen felt the force, the pleasant sting of his salty ejaculation at the back of her throat. She swallowed it. She swallowed again and again. Mike's low groan as he released his orgasm into her mouth, triggered her own. She squealed as she came. Mike, spent for the moment collapsed back on the bed.

  
"Ah, fuck. That was the best blowjob I've ever had."

  
"Don't swear Michael, it's uncouth."

  
"Sorry, Mom."

  
"You still have an erection. Can you come again?" Mike nodded. ." Make love to me, Michael."

  
Karen got up, her bathrobe falling to the floor. "You are have a beautiful body." Mike said as he stared at her breasts. The nipples slightly up turned and erect. He leaned forward and took one in his mouth. He sucked it softly, eliciting a low moan from his mother.

  
"Mike," she breathed, "I need you inside me."

  
Karen lay on his bed, Mike positioned himself above her. He head of his penis found her gooey sweetness, and he pushed inside her gently.

  
Karen came instantly has her son entered her, filled her. She desparatly wanted Mike to come inside her. She wanted to let him know just how much she loved him, needed him. Needed his penis deep inside her.

  
Karen though Mike would just thrustfuck her until he was satisfied. He didn't, he made slow love to her. She lost track of her orgasms. 

  
"I love you mom, I'm sorry I can't hold back any longer."

  
"Let me feel how much you love me Michael, deeper. Come inside me."

  
"Oh mom, oh mom, oh mom." 

  
Karen felt his hot release up inside her. Mike shuddered with his orgasm as he slowly, gently thrusted, grinding her clit as he pushed himself in, and pulled out over and over.. The very thought of his hot sticky come inside her made Karen delirious. Her back arched in response to his thrusts, her vaginal muscles clenched and unclenched repeatedly, milking the entire length of his penis. He seemed to come forever. Eventually his movements weakened and he lay on top of her breathing heavy.

  
"I don't want to gross you out mom, but I like the taste of my come. I want to, I want to lick it off your pussy. I want to make you come with my tongue."

  
"Yes, Michael."

  
Mike moved down and Karen spread her legs wider for him. He dutifully licked the semen that oozed out of her pussy. His tongue didn't go anywhere near her clit. Suddenly Karen gasped as his tongue entered her. Probing and swirling, scooping out it's treasure. She would ask later how he was able to get his tongue so far into her, but for now, her head shook back and forth thrashing at the pleasure she got from his mouth. 

  
"Oh Mike. Eat me. Just like that. Lick me, fuck me with your tongue. I love you. Eat me, oh fuck, I love, you eat me, lick me. I'm so close, I'm so close. Oh, ungh, cuh-coming. I'm coming. Oh God, I'm coming on your face.

  
Karen screamed. Her orgasm was intense enough that she felt numb. She peed. She had no control and she peed on her son's face. She felt sleepy, exhausted, totally drained. "I'll clean you up mom. Just go to sleep."

  
Karen woke up. Mike was fingering her. "You are a naughty boy Mike."

"I want to fu- uh, make love to you again."

  
"Mike, I can't, Mrs. Sinclair is coming over tonight. I need to have a shower."

"What's the evening entertainment?"

"That's right. You didn't know. Well, Michael, we are going to entertain each other with our tongues. She's coming over for sex, and we will be sleeping together all weekend."

  
"Do you want me to make myself scarce."

  
"That's entirely up to you, Mike. Would you like to watch? Join us. She's very shy about this. It's a whole new world for her, being with a woman."

  
"Have her and Lucas-"

  
"No Mike. Our love. Our love is special. We are both consenting adults. We both want to please each other. Oh God, I want you inside me again so badly. Do you want to fuck me? Fuck me hard, pound me, nail me to the bed. Fuck, I want you cock."

  
It was like Mike could tell the mood his mother was in.

  
"Spread your legs for me, cunt. I'm gonna fuck you like you've never had it before."

  
"Make it hurt Mike, just a little."

  
This was not a slow and gentle lovemaking session. It was Mike was almost raping his mother, he pounded her relentlessly, her crying orgasms, her screaming orgasms, her counter thrusts, the screaming for him to keep going, to keep fucking her, hurting her with his deliberate pounding thrusts. He didn't come this time, but his mother smiled at him when she was done.

  
"I think my inner whore came out. If you ever need me to be a slut for you, I'm willing. Every now and then I like it like that."

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

  
"You did Mike a little, but that's what made me come so hard. We won't do that again for awhile."

  
The doorbell rang.

  
"Oh! That's her. Can you let her in and talk to her while I shower?"

  
"Hello Mrs. Sinclair."

  
"Hi Mike. I didn't know you were here." She gave him a shy smile.

  
"Mom's having a shower, have a seat. Mr.s Sinclar, I don't want you to feel awkward while you are here. I know you and Mom are sleeping together." Mike smiled. "At least Mom is able to vent some of her-"

  
"Sexual frustations Mike. That's what you want to say."

  
"Yeah. She's been lonely for a long time. That's not right. She, um, might not tell you but, we were just together."

"Together?"

"We had sex."

"Oh my. You made her come?"

"Yes. I'm sure we both lost count."

  
"Shit. I'm wet. I can say that freely in this house. Feels so good to be able to talk the way I want. Your mother thinks I'm shy."

"She mentioned that."

"Eat my cunt."

  
Mrs. Sinclair didn't wait, she stripped naked and sat on the couch with her legs spread. Mike immediately went down on her. He used his thumbs to spread her pussy lips, exposing her inner need.  
"Mmm, Mike you are good with your tongue. Make me come."

Mike did so. She put her hand on the back of his head and ground her pussy into his face. Half whisper-screaming, half whisper-squealing her orgasm.

  
"You lick me like your mom does."

  
"With that said," Karen stood in the living room entrance her bathrobe open, her pussy glistening with desire.

  
"Let me finish for you Karen. Let's all go up to my bed."


	2. Chapter 2

Mike sucked lightly on Mrs. Sinclair’s nipples. Going back and forth to make sure each one got the attention it needed.

“Mmm, Mike. Do you want to watch me eat your mother’s pussy?”

“Fuck, I’m hard again.”

“Good.” She smiled at him.

Karen was lying on the bed, her legs spread, “Karen, I’m going to turn you inside out with my tongue. I hope I can make you come as hard as Mike did.”

“I can smell and taste Mike on you, Karen.”

She lay prone, her tongue giving Karen soft licks, from her wet center, to her clit, up and around then back down to her pussyhole. She did this listening for her moans. She paused for a few seconds. She got up on her knees, her face still buried between Karen’s legs. “Mike. I want you, in my ass. Can you do that for me? Use my cunt for lubrication.”

Karen watched Mike take off his clothes. She saw his raging glory, he got on the bed and kneeled behind Mrs. Sinclair. She could see him grabbed the base of his penis, and wiggled around until he found her wet hole, she saw his give a gentle thrust.

Mrs. Sinclair’s mouth was still pressed up against her pussy. Karen felt and her heard her moan, “Oh fuck, that feels good. In my ass Mike. Fuck me in the ass.”

Karen watched Mike, knowing he was pulling out of her slowly. “Gently Mike. Push it in gently.”

His penis was wet with vaginal juices, he positioned it her Mrs. Sinclair's puckered hole. He pushed slowly but firmly. She cried out in pain, but her moaning started again.

Karen looked at her son as he took Mrs. Sinclair from behind. “Is she tight? Is her ass tight for you?”

“Y-yes, I don’t know how long I can last. Mrs. Sinclair, would it be alright if I rimmed you? I want to lick my come from your ass?”

“He like his own taste,” Karen said.

“Harder Mike. Fuck her harder.”

Mike started slamming into her. “Unh” Mike let his seed go. He had shoved himself as far into her ass as he could be before he came. It was enough to make her come also. Her ass spasmed and clamped his rock hard erection. Her grip weakened him physically, but he recovered quickly. “I’m going to eat your ass now.”

He pulled out, and got down on his hands and knees, pushed his face into her ass, and his tongue inside her ass. Karen could see that the taste of come, and Sinclair’s ass was making him hard again.

“I really think my son could fuck us all night.” Karen thought. The tongue did it’s job, Karen arched her back and came hard against her face.

  
  
  


They lay beside each other.

“Mike. Can I suck your cock? I want to swallow your come. I’ve never swallowed come before. Karen, I want you to watch. Watch his face when he comes in my mouth.” She held Mike’s penis. “Harder, I want you harder.” Karen watched as she grabbed the base of his penis and tightened her grip on it. Mike seemed to grow another quarter inch.

She started stroking Mike. The head of his penis getting shiny and purple again. “Mike, your penis is beautiful. Have I said that. I want to suck and swallow you again. After she’s finished.

“You 2 are lucky I can come this many times when I’m horny. I have 2 beautiful women in bed with me that let me fuck them in any hole. It’s no wonder I come so hard.”

With that Mrs. Sinclair wrapped her lips around the head of his penis. She bobbed her head a few times.

“Ok, Mike. I’m going to put my index finger into your ass. Don’t freak out. I’m going to lightly press against your prostate. Karen, watch the pleasure on his face, when he comes in my mouth.”

“Mike,” Karen said, "when you come, grab the back of her head and force yourself down her throat. I think she will like that."

Lucas's mom pushed her finger slowly into Mike’s anus. Karen could hear his grunts, suddeny his eyes rolled back up into his head, he grabbed her head and shoved himself hard into her mouth.

Karen her them both coming. Very hard. She been rubbing her clit frantically and hearing the sounds of their synchronized orgasms, made her come also.

She noticed that Mike was STILL hard. “Make love to her Mike. Just like you did for me.”

He positioned himself and lay on top of her, and entered her slick hole easily. His thrusts were slow and deliberate.

“Oh… I love your cock. Fuck me. Slow. Fuck me slow Mike. Please make me come. Fuck. Make me come. Make me come.”

“Oh Mom. Let me come inside you. Mom! Mom! I’m gonna come.”

She screamed loud. The arching of her back lifted Mike off the bed. When she was down to a little whine, she said, “Mike, don’t take offence, but I pretended Lucas was saying that to me. I want him to fuck me so bad I can taste it. No pun intended.”

“Mrs. Sinclair. I’ve eaten your pussy. I’ve eaten you ass, AFTER I fucked you and came in it. You’ve given me a blowjob, that was… sorry mom, it was phenomenal. I didn’t know it could feel that good. I wanted to you to come really hard. I thought maybe if you thought it was Lucas fucking you, coming inside you, it would help. You have nothing to apologize for.”

“Are you going to sleep with us?”

“I’m just the stunt cock. You two sleep together. I don’t think I can come anymore tonight anyway. Don’t think I can get hard again.”

Mike left.

“He’s nice. He can fuck like a trucker though.”

Karen laughed.

“Eat my pussy Karen, I need to feel your mouth on me, your tongue inside me. Really. Only a woman knows how to please another woman with her tongue. You are my woman now. Well bring in men when we need to feel and taste their come.”

“You just want to feel my mouth right now.”

“Yes Karen. Fuck me with your tongue.”


End file.
